Episode 681
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 746 (p. 2-17) | eyecatcher = Chopper - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "The 500 Million Man — The Target is Usoland!" is the 681st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As citizens and Marines are forced to attack each other in the streets of Dressrosa, Doflamingo reveals to the island a hit list on the Straw Hat Pirates and their allies, surprisingly with Usopp having the highest reward. Robin, Usopp, Sabo, Koala and Hack head for the SMILE Factory while Bartolomeo holds off the freed toys, and Kin'emon leaves to look for Kanjuro. Franky leaves the Toy House and goes to destroy the factory while Trebol and Diamante regroup at the palace. At the palace plateau, Kyros abandons the group to go after Doflamingo. Rebecca contacts Luffy, asking about her father, and Luffy states that he promised to end this game and beat up Doflamingo. Long Summary Doflamingo continues his broadcast, informing the Dressrosa citizens that escape from his Birdcage, as well as communication to the outside world, is impossible. While various citizens try to call for help or to stop them, many scream for others to stay away from them since they can't control themselves. He asks them if they will all be killed because of him using his powers to make random citizens kill others, or if they will manage to end his game. As Issho puts down the controlled Marines, the ex-toys at the underground port are shocked that the SMILE Factory has risen into the air. However, they are confident that this gives them a chance for escape thanks to their "god", Usopp. Meanwhile in the port, Kin'emon, Bartolomeo, and Rebecca meet up with Robin, Usopp, Sabo, Koala, Hack, and the Dwarves. Bartolomeo, while sucking up to Robin, notices that Usopp has a long nose, much like Sogeking, his alias. Robin tells him that they are one and the same, causing Bartolomeo to scream in awe, greatly annoying Sabo and Hack (as the latter is in disbelief his arm was broken by a fool like Bartolomeo). Kin'emon checks on the dwarves, commending them on their battle skill while they check on Kabu and Rampo, who got back from the palace incapacitated. The carnage in the streets of Dressrosa continues, with many citizen's reflecting that this was a lot like the incident he caused ten years ago. The controlled citizens and their victims likewise draw similarities to the incident, finally understanding that King Riku and his Army were being controlled that night. As King Riku continues to plead that Doflamingo stop the carnage, Doflamingo offers an ultimatum to the former toys and people screaming for his head: make the wrong choice and come for his head in a never-ending game, or "bring justice" to the 12 people on the island that represent the greatest threat to the Donquixote Family. Each target is worth a certain number of "Stars", and Doflamingo will pay a bounty of 100,000,000 per star. The bounties are assigned as follows: 1-Star: Rebecca, Nico Robin, Kin'emon, Viola, Franky 2-Stars: Roronoa Zoro, Kyros 3-Stars: Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, Riku Doldo III The announcement of the bounties causes a flurry of mixed reactions of shock, disbelief, and excitement; both that some of the targets are even still alive after all this time (King Riku and Kyros), and others that the people are even present on Dressrosa (such as Sabo). Back at the Trade Port, just as Usopp begins to rejoice in being left out, Doflamingo reveals the one who angered him the most and put them in this horrible game, offers a final, special 5-star bounty just for "God" Usopp for his role in the preceding events. This immediately brings horror to Usopp and the Dwarves but great delight to the former toy slaves. Seeing Usopp and vaious other criminal's with stars on their heads, they quickly turn their attention to Robin, Sabo, Rebecca, and Kin'emon for their bounties, who surmise that they must escape quickly, to which Usopp is annoyed over how they worshiped him earlier and now they want him dead. However while everyone else moves to make it above ground, Kin'emon decides to jump further down to the Scrap Heap under the pretense that Kanjuro may be there. Doflamingo further asserts that the clock is ticking, as people are being killed by the second due to his manipulation. We are brought back to the streets of Dressrosa, where the citizens that have come to understand King Riku's actions ten years ago now find themselves torn over what to do. Also, Senor Pink, Machvise, and Dellinger notice that Franky has escaped their sight somehow. Franky is on the move to the factory with backup cola, but many pirates go after him for the reward, much to Franky's disgust at the lack of gratitude for Usopp's help. The citizens also see him and try to kill him, but Franky shoves them off and covers himself with his coat proclaiming Usopp did his part and now he'll destroy the factory. Back at the Trade Port, Bartolomeo urges Robin's group to press on to above ground as he creates a large barrier to prevent the former toys from pursuing them. Zoro calls Robin via Den Den Mushi, and it is revealed that he has met up with Luffy and the others that were expelled from the palace by Pica. Luffy takes over the conversation with Robin, and they bring each other up to date on current events, they notice that Kyros has gone missing. Luffy referring to Kyros as "Soldier-San", as well as Rebecca's own memories of the toy soldier, leads her to the revelation that the soldier, the statue at the Corrida Colosseum, and Kyros, are her father. As she begins to break down, Luffy encourages her to remain strong. He apologizes that she couldn't eat the Mera Mera no Mi, but in place of that promises to defeat Doflamingo and restore order to the country. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *After reuniting with Robin, Kin'emon does not explain the trouble he went through by disguising as Doflamingo like in the manga. *The anime adds the following: **Luffy and Zoro's reaction when Doflamingo displays Usopp's bounty. **Franky being confronted by some of the former toys and the Dressrosa citizens. **Doflamingo calling Trebol and Diamante to return to the palace. Site Navigation